Cold
by BluebellFic
Summary: Prompt- 'Hey so could you do a destiel fic where cas gets sick (nothing major) for the first time and Dean takes care of him'. Fluffy, destiel-y.


**Prompt-** _'Hey so could you do a destiel fic where cas gets sick (nothing major) for the first time and Dean takes care of him'_

 **Pairing- Destiel**

 **Warings- unbeated**

 **0o0o0**

It had been weird for everyone since Cas had become human. The amount of times that Dean had had to carry him to bed because he had forgotten to eat, drink or sleep was ridiculous. However, this? This was somehow worse.

"Dean! Dean! Help!" Castiel's panicked voice sliced through Dean's sleep-fogged mind, and he sat bolt upright in the bed, gun in hand, trying to find the source of the danger. Once he had deduced that the threat wasn't in the room he swung his legs over the side of the bed and practically sprinted out of the room and-

Ran right into a blue eyed ex-angel outside the door. After catching his breath, Dean gave Cas a once over.

"What's wrong!? What is it!?" he demanded in a concerned voice. Cas looked fine, worried and a little under the weather, but fine. Wait…

"I don't know what to do, my nose is leaking mucus!" He gestured to his nose dramatically, "My throat hurts," he clutched at it gingerly, "and I'm pretty sure I have a temperature!" At this point, he grabbed Dean's hand and tried to place it on his forehead.

"Whoa, there," Dean chuckled, retracting his hand. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Cas had woken him up in a panic… because he had a cold.

Cas looked tired and miserable, so naturally Dean wanted to help. Cas had saved his life more times than he could count, the least he could do was get him through his first cold.

"OK, come on terrifying, angelic, fearless warrior of Heaven, let's get you into bed and I'll get you some soup and tissues or something," Dean chuckled as he steered Cas back to his room and put him in bed. A few minutes later he returned with warmed chicken broth, tissues and a cold compress.

Cas took one of the tissues and blew his nose pitifully before taking the broth and drinking straight from the bowl.

"Wait, Cas… it's… hot. Never mind." Said Dean in defeat.

The angel flailed and gulped down the scalding hot liquid. "That didn't help my throat Dean," He panted, "and now I feel even more warm."

Well, this was off to a good start.

 **0o0o0**

The rest of the day went by without many problems; Dean made sure Cas ate, drank, stayed rested in bed with Netflix and had a steady supply of tissues. The hunter had tried to stay in the library and do research, but he had slowly but surely drifted closer and closer to Cas' room. What could he say? He was concerned, he didn't know what the protocol for human-angel-viral-infections was. By the time dinner rolled around and Dean brought Cas in his plate, Dean just didn't bother leaving.

"Look Dean, you don-!" Cas sneezed violently, blew his nose loudly and continued with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't need to stay here. I'm fine."

"Cas, you're not fine, you're ill. But if you want me to leave I will," Dean offered, closing his book.

"No, no, no. It's- you don't- I don't want you to go. It was just if you…wanted to," Cas fumbled.

There was an awkward silence, neither new what or how much to say.

"Right, well, if I'm going to stay we're at least going to put something good on." Dean cast a disparaging look at the TV, _More Than Honey._ A bee documentary on Netflix, it was Cas after all. "OK, give me one second, I'm going to go get my old Star Trek box set." Dean practically skipped out of the room with excitement leaving Cas confused and slightly offended on the bed.

"But I like bees…"

Five minutes later, the first episode was starting and Dean was met with a conundrum. He looked from the wooden chair to the bed, the bed to the wooden chair. Physical discomfort or mental discomfort? Would it even make him or Cas uncomfortable if he just lay on the bed watching Star Trek with him?

"If you're going to get rid of my documentary, you can at least join me to watch… Star Trek," he said, glaring at the box before patting the bed beside him. Great, thought Dean, problem solved.

He clambered cautiously onto the bed, it squished under his weight like giant marshmallow causing him to unbalance and fall onto Cas.

"Crap, sorry," he mumbled as he pushed himself upright, his cheeks flush.

"It's OK," Cas chuckled, "are you ready to start?" he gestured at the screen and Dean nodded, sinking into the feather soft pillow behind him.

 **0o0o0**

If Dean had thought that Star Trek was great before, watching it with someone else, especially Cas, was just brilliant.

"I would comment on the slight scientific inaccuracies and the production value, but for a TV show made in the 1960's it's phenomenal." Commented Cas in a matter of fact tone. Only three episodes in and already Cas was hooked. "I still get confused by some of the details of human life, can I ask you a question?" He ventured.

"Sure Cas, always," Dean replied, mildly concerned.

"Are Spock and Kirk dating? I'm not entirely sure how to read or understand all human relationships yet, and I can't figure this one out," he explained, cocking his head sideways at the screen.

Dean laughed. "Well, they're not dating. Not, like, really at least, but that doesn't matter. You're picking up on a little thing called subtext, so yeah it's confusing. I know that adjusting to earth and to human life is confusing for you Cas, and I just wanted to remind you that you can always come to me for help. Be it a cold or shipping." It was such an absurd concept. The monster hunter sitting in bed with the recently humanised angel, watching Star Trek and discussing the existence of shipping. Dean just started laughing again, really laughing. Deep, belly aching, can't breathe laughing. All the stress and pressure that had been clinging to him melted away, he just felt safe around Cas, comfortable.

When he stopped laughing he saw that Cas was looking at him with a very serious expression. "Is everything okay, Cas?" Dean inquired, worried that Cas may have taken his laughter as mockery.

Cas leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. "Did I read the sub-text right?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Dean was stunned, "I- you… yes?" he stammered. "I didn't even know that angels could, you know, ' _like'_ people. Let alone that you liked me."

Cas snorted, "I don't 'like' you Dean, I love you."

Dean was taken aback – for the first time in a long time, he had no idea what to say. "Yeah, well, I love you too, but if you give me your cold then I may have to reconsider that."

"Don't worry Dean, even so I'd still watch over you and look after you. I think our… bond means that I am obligated to do things like save your life and bring you tissues. You do the same for me." Cas said with a soft smile.

Who would have thought that the common cold would have been the key to finally getting Cas and Dean together? Sam smiled to himself from outside the door and shook his head. He knew that bringing Cas on that case to the hospital had been a good idea.

 **0o0o0**


End file.
